High speed serial bus is a standard computer peripheral bus having advantages such as hot plugging, high performance and low system cost. High speed serial bus is widely used in control systems of automatic control, aviation, aerospace, navigation and unmanned aerial vehicle.
Continuous development of technology demands a continuous update of the control systems to satisfy new applications. However, an expansion of the control system employing high speed serial bus is limited as the high speed serial bus is not addressable.